


Let me take care of you

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Caretaking, Claire is grateful, Claire is sick, Claire is suffering, Conversations, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hairstyle, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Medicine, Owen takes care of his wife, Pain, Shower Together, Sleeping Together, Smile, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After stressful weeks full of events involving the Indoraptor, protection of the dinosaurs and the adoption of Maisie, Owen and Claire can have some time alone while her daughter is with Karen and her new cousins. Claire's body finally reacts negatively to the stress of the past few weeks, and Owen does his best to take care of her.





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World and its characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to director Colin Trevorrow, the writers Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, the producers Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall and Thomas Tull.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The cover fanart was published on tumblr by "i-am-drowning-in-the-rain".

                Of course Owen knew what was happening, he was a grown man. But the first time he saw it happen so violently with Claire, he was terrified. Despite all her care for food, ona  diet or not, she explained to him that it was possible to do so if she was stressed enough and didn't have much time to exercise, as in recent weeks. Again processes came and went with what happened with the Indoraptor and to find and protect the dinosaurs, especially Blue. And Claire herself had publicly threatened to destroy the career of anyone who would lay hands on her for evil purposes. In the midst of all this they were able to marry, adopt Maisie, and stabilize some things in their lives. The adoption process was still running, but virtually guaranteed, the events at the Lockwood house and a series of testimonials, including from Maisie herself, helped to expedite things. The girl had threatened to stop eating or flee if they took her from Owen and Claire to a shelter even for a single second. And now Claire's body was reacting to all of this. Despite her assurances that the process was natural and would end in a few days, it didn't make Owen less alarmed.

                Karen and the boys were in town visiting them, and to help Maisie reintegrate into what could be a normal life, the three adults had suggested that for two days the boys would stay with them three and they could camp outside the trailer at night and help with the cabana during the day. And over the next two days Maisie would sleep with Karen and the boys in the apartment Claire kept in town, since it was impossible to accommodate them all together in the trailer. Maisie had been shy at first, but she was charmed by Karen, and became friends with the boys immediately, they adored her too. They both loved Maisie, and all three loved dinosaurs. The girl was officially their daughter now, but Owen was relieved that she was with Karen tonight. She didn't have to witness and learn to deal with such a situation now.

                They had just left the four of them in the apartment and returned to the trailer when Claire collapsed on the couch and all of Owen's attempts to make her react were flaws. Her face went pale and her voice low, the strength to stand up vanished and for a moment he didn't know what was wrong until she uttered a low moan of pain as he touched her belly. Then he remembered. This had happened once, three years ago, in that same trailer. He sighed, feeling his heart clench at what she was facing. How could there be insensitive people who despised or mocked it when they saw it happening instead of caring? He stroked her forehead, pulling away a few strands of hair.

                “Let's take care of you, honey,” he said, placing her on his lap carefully and carrying her into the bedroom.

                He rested Claire on the mattress and removed her shoes, she still wore heels once in a while, they were her trademark after all. He sat down beside her and leaned close.

                “Do you want to change clothes?”

                “I just want to get rid of this pain.”

                “Claire, the heat will go easier through a thinner fabric. I'll help.”

                “Okay.”

                The gingerhead made an effort to sit down when Owen brought her nightdress, and she was removing her clothes when her husband came to help her.

                “I can do this, Owen.”

                Owen smiled. The old Claire Dearing, strong as a rock, determined like a hurricane, proud as an alpha. He had imagined Claire alone taking care of herself in difficult months like this, and he had no doubt that she was fully capable of doing it herself, but the thought saddened him. He could not imagine any woman who did not want love and care, or at least understanding in such a situation.

                “I know. I know you'd rise this trailer if you wanted, even with this pain. But I want to take care of you. I like to take care of you. And I know you do too. Let me take care of you.”

                Claire smiled, not as radiant as she used to be, but she smiled truly, patted his face and kissed him briefly. She let Owen help her and then go to the kitchen. He remembered what to do, the scare of seeing Claire suffering with something that was natural, and supposed to be bearable, he had engraved the memories as a security file in his head forever. He opened the medicine cabinet and took the box of pills and the thermo bag, putting water to a boil on the stove as he took the medicine and a cup of water to Claire. He released her hair and hugged her to his shoulder as she ingested the medicine, still the same as three years ago. He decided to stay with her while he waited for the water to boil. Her heavy breathing, her eyes closed and her grip around him indicated that the pain was growing stronger. Owen hugged her and kissed her ginger hair.

                “Just a little longer,” he said quietly, though inside he was dying for the water to boil soon. “Hold on just a few minutes.”

                Claire probably tried to answer him, but only a murmur of pain escaped.

                “It'll be over in a few minutes, Claire. In less than an hour the medication will take effect and you'll sleep. You'll be fine when you wake up, and I'll be right here.”

                Owen had already tested, and he knew that although Claire was more realistic than dreamy, taking her mind off the problem for a few moments helped her feel better, even though it was a physical pain like now.

                “I'll get the compress. Wait for me.”

                “Take a towel, don’t go burn your hands.”

                “And neither you.”

                Owen kissed her forehead and laid her down again, watching her shrink and clench her fists. He hurried to the kitchen and let the thermal bag absorb the heat of the steaming water. He grabbed a small towel in a drawer to wrap the bag around and returned to Claire, positioning the compress over the sore spot until she said it was in the perfect spot and finally inhale relieved after a pang of pain. Her head tilted to the side and Owen wondered if she was asleep already. He lay down beside her and saw Claire looking at him and smiling.

                “Thank you,” she said softly.

                Owen caressed her face.

                “I was very lucky,” she continued.

                “It's what everyone should do for the ladies who protect. I'm sure I couldn't stand ten minutes like this.”

                Claire laughed.

                “Not even. Usually people say it's drama, they don't understand how we don't get used to it, that we use it as an excuse to get away from tasks...”

                “How can some people be insensitive to the point of mocking something like that?”

                “Most people are stupid, Owen. And rarely do people understand each other easily, even when they've seen the problem happen, even if it's someone they should care about. You're the first to care,” Claire gave him another smile.

                Owen smiled back. They had already talked about their past relationships a few times. The ex-serviceman felt anger at the thought of Claire going through this without receiving any care, even having someone around.

                “Have you dealt with this alone for three years?”

                “Like I said, it doesn't always happen like this, it's usually a lot milder. But I had Karen when I needed it.”

                “Alone?”

                Claire knew what he was asking now.

                “I even tried, but I couldn't get involved with anyone always thinking of someone else. And you?”

                “You already answered for me.”

                “Not for one night?” Claire raised her eyebrows. “No one?”

                “I won't say that no woman tried. And I'm not going to lie saying that none of them was beautiful. But I didn't feel like being with any of them. It wasn't for them that I was designing and building the cabana. And none of them were pretty like my wife. And my plan worked out. Mile wife came home.”

                Claire laughed harder this time, happiness overflowing in her eyes.

                “I had no idea I had so much control over Owen Grady.”

                “I think control isn't the word, Mrs. Dearing Grady,” Owen whispered, smiling and leaning over her to kiss her on the lips and forehead. “Do you need anything else?”

                “Bathroom.”

                He quickly understood and got out of bed with her on his lap.

                “Owen, let me walk, it's not that bad either.”

                “If this pain is so bad like that, any effort you _don't_ make will help.”

                “I married the right man,” Claire teased, smiling, knowing it would be no use arguing with him, and hearing Owen laugh.

                The pain seemed to diminish considerably as they went back to bed, but Claire grew weaker and dizzy, the likely consequence of losing so much blood all at once. She lay on her side and Owen settled behind her, pulling the blanket over them and holding the thermal bag in place.

                “Please, tell me I don't need to scare me about it.”

                “Don't worry. I just need to recover now... You're thinking about the future... Maisie, isn't it?”

                Claire had learned to read him even without even looking at him since they had met again and finally understood each other.

                “Is that what she’ll face when she grows up?”

                “It's not a rule, Owen. Different organisms, different reactions. She'll be fine. We're made to survive with it, it's natural. We don't have to think about it now. I'll talk about it with her someday,” her voice was fading.

                Claire was quiet again, and Owen thought she had slept.

                “You're going to be such a good father...”

                He noticed a smile in her voice.

                “And you an incredible mother. No matter how one day you have never found it possible.”

                Claire put her hand over his and caressed his fingers. Owen kissed her hair and spoke softly to her as the gingerhead squeezed his hand in her belly, shuddered, and cried in pain. It happened a few times, diminishing in intensity until he realized that Claire was asleep, and relieved that she could finally rest. One of the cell phones rang and Owen reached for the device before it woke Claire, though he doubted it. This drug numbed her as if she had taken tranquilizers. Realizing that the device was still in his pocket, he was able to pick it up and answer it. It was Karen.

                “Owen...? Claire doesn’t answer.”

                “Her cell phone must be in the bag. There’s something wrong? Is Maisie all right?”

                “Nothing wrong. She's great. She's sitting in the living room playing with the boys, they keep talking about what they've been through in escaping from those monstrous hybrids. Somehow their fear of what happened seems to disappear when they share their experiences. I think this can do good for the three of them, put that out. I think you two should join them at any time. We could all stay here for one night. Or I can camp with you next time.”

                “I'm sure Claire will appreciate that,” Owen smiled, the idea was really good.

                “Is she fine? She looked stunned when you left.”

                “Did you notice?”

                “By far. Even with the years away, we’re still sisters, and both women. How is she?”

                “She had some bad times until the medication works, but she's sleeping now.”

                “This stressful routine of the last few weeks, despite the good things... Always do that to her. Claire is very lucky to have found you, Owen. Not all of us are lucky enough to be looked after as precious angels when this happens, although it's normal.”

                “It should be normal for everyone to understand this and take good care of it instead of criticizing. I'll make it a point to teach the boys if they ever decide to start their own families.”

                “You're a dream,” Karen replied really happy before saying good-bye and hanging up.

                Owen stayed awake for a long time. When the thermal bag cooled, he set it aside and carefully massaged the place, feeling the internal contractions that would probably hurt if Claire was awake. But she had taught him that it was a sign that the pain was fading, so probably she would wake up better off. Caressing his wife's hair, Owen also fell asleep.

******

                It was cold when Owen woke up. By the light coming through the window it shoudn't be more than six in the morning. He checked the time on his cell phone, it was five-thirty. The blanket was messy on top of him, but without discovering him. Where was Claire?

                He found the bathroom door ajar and saw her leave before he entered. She staggered and Owen felt his heart skip in the thousandths of a second he took to hold her.

                “Claire, you should have called me if you're still dizzy.”

                “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

                Her face had recovered some of the color.

                “Still hurts?”

                “No. But I seem to have been hit by a Gyrosphere at high speed.”

                “Hungry?”

                “Not yet,” she said quietly, her blue eyes closing.

                “It's too early, let's go back to bed.”

                Owen set her under the blanket and left quickly to use the bathroom and see if there was any message from Karen, Maisie or the boys, nothing yet, they should all be sleeping now. As he lay back down, Claire crawled over him, putting her head against his neck and curling her hands on his chest. Owen immediately hugged her.

                “You're warm.”

                He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

                “You warm my heart.”

                “Owen Grady being romantic...” Claire murmured smiling, already with her eyes closed. “And exclusively mine.”

                Owen laughed again and plunged his nose into her hair. How could Claire be so sweet? No one in the world would have imagined this Claire Dearing, even though now they knew of another side of her, the dinosaurs protector, much nicer and more accessible than the scary leader of Jurassic World.

                “I love you so much,” Owen told her.

                “I love you too.”

                “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

******

                When Owen awoke again, a pair of blue eyes were already staring at him, his lady still comfortably settled on top of him and stroking his hair. They exchanged a smile.

                “To think that the first time we went through it you were terrified as if I were going to die,” she laughed softly. “Even without saying it aloud.”

                “I never thought it could hurt so much. You cried in pain that day and went paler than yesterday. How could I not be frightened?”

                “When the pain becomes unbearable I don't think of fear, only in getting rid of it. Focus and goal.”

                “Contain the uncontrolled with controlled strategies, it's so you,” he laughed.

                “Owen...” Claire patted his shoulder, but she was smiling.

                “How are you feeling?”

                “Much better. Still a little weak, but better.”

                He didn't ask if she thought that everything could be repeated again later, he knew it would, although it would probably be lessening in intensity from now on.

                “What time are we going to find Karen and the kids?” She asked.

                “By noon. It's still half past nine, he said, checking his cell phone. Karen called last night, worried about you.”

                “She noticed.”

                “Yeah. She said the kids were having a lot of fun, and talking about what they went through. Karen said they were very comfortable, that talking about it seems to help them. And that we should do the same, and spend a night together, in the apartment or Karen camp with us.”

                “We can do both. We'll figure it out later.”

                They shared an incredibly agreeable silence for a few minutes, with sunlight streaming through the window, birds singing outside, Owen stroking her hair and the two of them warming each other.

                “Take a shower before breakfast?”

                “Let’s go.”

                Owen held her in the shower while Claire let the hot water invigorate her strength and relieve any trace of pain. Owen worried again when he saw a considerable amount of blood mingle in the water on the floor, but Claire immediately reassured him.

                “All right, Owen. Totally normal. And it doesn't hurt this time. Thanks to you,” she smiled, her eyes closed, her back against his chest, his strong arms holding her protectively around her waist.

                Owen kissed her hair and helped her clean herself, doing the same afterwards. After dressing Claire was sitting in the kitchen watching her husband prepare the food. Owen cooked much better than she did. A few minutes later as Claire drank tea, she felt him stir in her hair.

                “Owen?”

                “A courtesy of the house, my lady.”

                Claire smiled, feeling him braid her hair. She had never imagined that Owen had such a skill, and she had to admit, he did it much better than she or Karen did. He stopped a little at a certain point, waiting for her to finish her tea, then continued.

                “What did you do this time?”

                Owen left for a moment and returned with the small bathroom mirror so she could see his work.

                “Is it to your liking, my lady?” He asked in a amorous and amused tone.

                “It’s beautiful, Owen!” She smiled.

                Owen had made a braided crown, leaving part of her hair loose. He set the mirror back and sat down beside her.

                “How do we deal with this if it happens when we're with Karen and the kids at lunch?”

                “The place where we go has toilets, and I know they are well taken care of because we went there before. You can't join me, but Karen can, if I need help. I'll take medicine again before we go. I'll take what I need. I'll be fine. The worst is over, and we survived together,” Claire kissed him.

                Owen kissed her back, joining his hands with hers. The affection lasted until they needed to breathe. Owen gave her another delicate kiss on the lips and kissed her cheek.

                “It's eleven o’clock. Do you want to lie down a bit before we go?”

                They both lay on the couch, entwining their feet. Claire settled comfortably on top of him, and Owen hugged her.

                “Wake me up if I sleep.”

                “Don’t worry, I'll let you know.”

                Claire didn't go into deep sleep, but few times in her life she relaxed so well, for all the thirty minutes that they lay there, feeling Owen stroking her back and her hair. And she had to admit, of all these few times, in all she was with Owen.

**Author's Note:**

> Read also my other one shots Clawen:
> 
> 1 - Life finds a way  
> 2 - Let's stay together  
> 3 - Did you do it for me?  
> 4 - Let me take care of you


End file.
